Let the Games Begin
by yellow.r0se
Summary: "What do you think of that Nadeen chic?" "She's alright," Sabrina muttered. "She's quiet. Too quiet. Like she has something to hide." She may be fooling the rest of her family, but Sabrina Grimm knows there's always more than what meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! Ok soo I've been writing this story for a couple weeks now, and I think I've come pretty far. I've yet to see anyone with a story line like this. I'm only gonna say this once, but I don't own Sister's Grimm, yada yada yada. OK so I proudly present to you, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

"These next tests require cooperation. Consequently, they have never been solved by a human. That's where you come in. You don't know pride. You don't know fear. You don't know anything. You'll be perfect."

"Yes, Master."

Sabrina Grimm sat by her window and watched the rain pour down outside. She hated the rain. She always had. It reminded her of that day. The day her parents had been taken. Knock knock knock! Her thoughts were interrupted by the realization that a visitor had arrived.

"I'll get it!" Daphne shouted from downstairs. Sabrina smiled, despite herself. Daphne could brighten almost anyone's spirits. Moments later, Sabrina heard quiet chatter from downstairs. She ran down the steps, seeing something unexpected. A girl about her age sat in the living room, surrounded by Sabrina's entire family. The girl had short brown hair and green eyes. Freckles grazed her cheeks. She seemed confused from all the questions being thrown at her.

"What's going on in here?" Sabrina asked, grabbing the attention of her family members.

"Well..." Uncle Jake started, "This young lady showed up at our door step. Apparently she doesn't remember anyone or anything from her past."

"What is your name sweetheart?" Granny Relda asked the girl kindly.

"Nadeen." The girl responded quietly.

"So lemme get this straight." Puck said, leaning back on the couch and kicking up his feet. "You don't remember anything-where your live, your parents, nothing. So you come knockin' on our door, out of all the places in the world?"

"Yes." Nadeen said quickly. "It was strange. I woke up behind a park bench, unable to remember anything besides my name- Nadeen Wilson. I walked for a while until I came to this house and I felt... I felt like something was pulling me here, drawing me to this home. So, I knocked." She concluded.

"Oh." Was Puck's brilliant response.

"Well your welcome to stay here with us, but it's a bit crowded." Veronica Grimm said kindly.

"Oh thank you!" Nadeen gushed. "I would greatly appreciate that."

Granny smiled. "You can use the guest bedroom upstairs, next to Sabrina's. Sabrina, why don't you show our new guest to her room?"

"Sure." Was all Sabrina said as she led Nadeen upstairs and to her room. Once she reached the top of the steps, Sabrina walked down the hallway and to a closed door, which she opened. She hit the light switch and allowed room for Nadeen to walk in. "This is your bedroom. Dinner should be ready shortly." Sabrina stated before leaving Nadeen alone in her room.

...

"So..." Puck said slowly.

"So?" Sabrina asked, raising an eyebrow. She was seated on the living room couch with Puck and Daphne.

"What do you think of that Nadeen chic?" He asked.

"She's alright..." Sabrina said slowly. "She seems quiet. Too quiet. People like that usually have something they want to hide."

"Oh c'mon Sabrina, really?" Daphne exclaimed. "You'll be the first person to judge someone negatively after you've known them for an hour."

"Well usually my judgement about people is correct. I'm telling you, somethings up with Nadeen, and I'm gonna figure it out." Sabrina said quietly before walking out of the room.

"What's up with Grimm?" Puck asked.

"I don't know... But of course you'd care." Daphne said slyly.

"Hey." Puck said, blushing slightly. "If Grimm's in a sour mood, I don't get her leftovers at dinner."

"Sure. That's why ya care." Daphne said, shaking her head.

Dinner that night was quiet. Everyone was sitting at the table, including Nadeen. This is how the night pretty much went:

Granny: (asks Nadeen a question)

Nadeen: Answers question

*Awkward silence*

Daphne: "Did you know that dog's tongues are cleaner than people's?"

After ten more minutes of utter silence and Daphne sharing with the group that millions of mite crawl around on your pillow while you sleep, Puck stood up and cleared his throat, all eyes now on him.

"Well, not that this isn't fun, but I must be going." This comment earned a giggle from Sabrina, making Puck smile. Nadeen saw this and looked down at her purple spaghetti. Once dinner was over and Sabrina was in her room, a quiet knock was heard at her door.

"Who is it?" Sabrina asked.

"Nadeen. Can we talk?"

"Sure." Sabrina said, sounding confused.

"So...What's going on with you and Puck?" She asked, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"What do you mean...?" Sabrina asked, now completely listening.

"Well... It seems like you guys like each other."

"Me and Puck?" Sabrina almost choked. "W-what?" Nope. Nada. Sorry."

"Oh. Okay. So you wouldn't mind if I took a shot with him?" Nadeen asked innocently. Sabrina stumbled at this.

"Uh sure."

"Great!" Nadeen said smiling genuinely before leaving Sabrina's room and closing the door behind her. Sabrina just stared at the door, dumbfounded.

"It's not like Nadeen will ever have a chance with him anyway. She's so not his type." Sabrina said aloud.

Then what is his type?

That's easy. I'm his type. NO! I did NOT just think that!

Uh, yea you did.

Shutup conscience.

Sabrina lay in her bed and slowly started drifting to sleep. Heh, that's funny. Sabrina thought to herself. 'I could've sworn Nadeen's eyes were green, not red.' And then she was asleep.

I'm sorry I know the beginning was confusing but you'll get it in the next few chapters. Oh! And Puck/Sabrina/Nadeen are 15, Daphne and Red are 12. Don't forget to review! (:

~Yellow.r0se

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2**

_The eyes. Red eyes were everywhere. Watching her. Following her. Sabrina ran, as far from them as she could. _

"_Sabrina!" A voice bellowed from the skies. "You must hurry!"_

"_Hurry? Why?" Sabrina asked, looking around for the owner of the voice._

"_It has already begun." The voice boomed._

"_What has begun? Who are you?"_

"_You must protect the one who protects you. Because after he is gone, who will watch over you?" _

"_What are you talking about?" Sabrina cried out in alarm. "Who do I need to be protected from?"_

"_From yourself," the voice said, after a long pause. "The road ahead will be rough. You must pull your protector from the grasp of evil, Sabrina. Because evil has almost reached him." And then Sabrina was falling into a black hole of nothingness._

_..._

"Ahh!" Sabrina screamed, sitting up in bed, covered in a cold sweat. "Just a bad dream. Just a bad dream," she chanted over and over to herself.

"Sabrina!" Puck called out, racing down the hallway. When he reached her room, he gasped. She looked...horrified.

"C-close and l-lock the door," Sabrina choked out. Puck obeyed her command for the first time in his life, and rushed over to her bed.

"Grimm, what's wrong?" He asked, trying not to look worried and failing miserably.

"Oh, Puck!" Sabrina said, trying hard to fight back tears. She recited the dream to him as he listened in awe.

"It's alright Grimm, you're fine now. It's okay," he said, rubbing her back awkwardly. He was never good with these kind of things. Then Puck did something very un-Puck-like. He picked Sabrina up bridal style, and sat her in his lap. Sabrina blushed profusely at this, but didn't pull away. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and cried into his chest. He smelled like rain and clovers... This helped to sooth her greatly.

After about ten minutes of sitting in Puck's arms, Sabrina spoke.

"Where is everyone?"

"They went to the store to get clothes for Nadeen. She's going to our school tomorrow." Was Puck's reply.

"Oh. Puck?" Sabrina asked, looking up at the said fairy.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you being so...nice?"

"Your stupid puberty virus is taking it's toll," he said, in all seriousness. Sabrina gave a short laugh.

"Uh, I guess I should let you get dressed," Puck said, looking away. Sabrina looked down at herself and immediately knew why. She was wearing soffie short-shorts, and a low cut tank top.

"Uh, yeah," she said, blushing. She slowly got out of Puck's lap and opened the door for him as he walked out. Sabrina slid down against the closed door one he had left.

_What just happened?_

...

Once she was out of the shower, Sabrina put on a pair of denim shorts, and a Paramore t-shirt and headed downstairs. Puck was in the living room, watching wrestling on Tv. When Puck saw Sabrina, he struggled to hide a gasp. She. Looked. Hawt. No use in denying it now, the Trickster King knew for a fact that he had a rather large crush on Sabrina Grimm. He watched as she headed over to the kitchen for some cereal.

"No cereal," he called out, stopping her in her tracks. "Did I mention everyone left to go food shopping too?"

"Yeah, ya kinda left that part out," Sabrina sneered. He shrugged his shoulders, and went back to watching his Tv. Sabrina walked over to Puck and flopped down next to him on the couch.

"I think I know the meaning to my dream," she said hesitantly. Puck switched off the Tv, and turned to her, suddenly interested.

"Okay, shoot."

"Okay, so yesterday, Nadeen came to my room and I noticed that her eyes seemed red, not green. And in my dream, I was surrounded by red eyes. I think Nadeen has something to do with my dream." Puck contemplated this.

"But that doesn't make sense. Nadeen is this sweet, quiet person. What does she have to do with any of this? And do you really think her eyes were red? Maybe you're seeing things."

"What are you saying?" Sabrina hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm sayin' that you've been through a lot lately. Maybe it's getting to your head...?" Puck said, unaware of Sabrina's sudden anger.

"Fine!" Sabrina huffed. "Don't believe me!" She ran up the stairs, shortly followed by the loud _bang!_ of her door being slammed.

"What did I do?" Puck shouted.

...

After Sabrina had locked herself in her room for two hours, she finally went downstairs, but only to tell Granny and Daphne of her strange dream, and Nadeen's connection to it. Much like Puck, they told her the stress was getting to her head. Veronica even thought she was becoming ill!

"Ugh!" Sabrina sighed in exasperation. She had placed herself back in her room. and decided she would not come out until the next day, when she would be forced to go to school.

Finally, at around 11:30 at night, she fell into a fitful sleep.

**Fanfiction is messing up some of my chapters, so I think a chapter is missing from this story! Gahh! Whatever I'll figure it out! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~Anastasia**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3**

_Sabrina was falling, into complete, empty, nothingness. She tried to scream, but no sound came out. Suddenly, a strong, muscular hand reached out to her from above. Sabrina grasped onto it, and it began to pull her up. But suddenly, the hand let go, leaving a large scratch on her palm. Once again, Sabrina was falling. She looked up to see the hand that had rescued her was being "strangled" by another hand. One that looked much bigger and stronger. And then Sabrina was gone._

_..._

Sabrina woke up shaking. She looked at the familiar surroundings of her bedroom and tried to calm herself down. After all, it was just a dream.

Suddenly, Sabrina felt an ache in her hand. She looked at her palm and gasped. Sabrina quickly rushed down the hall and into Puck's room, being as quiet as possible.

She opened his bedroom door and looked up, seeing the night sky filled with stars. Sabrina walked over, finding Puck's trampoline bed in the middle of a field.

Puck," she whispered, shaking the sleeping fairy.

"Huh?" He asked groggily, look all around the room. When his eyes met Sabrina's, he immediately sat up. "Grimm, what's wrong?"

"Umm...I had another nightmare."

"Tell me what happened," he said tiredly. After Sabrina explained her nightmare, she sighed.

"I know what you're gonna say. That I'm stressed out. But can stressed out explain this?" Sabrina held up her palm for Puck to see. Puck's eyes widened.

"Eww! Go get that thing cleaned up! You're gonna start bleeding all over my room!" Sabrina looked at her hand, and realized she was now bleeding. She rolled her eyes.

"In my dream, the hand that grabbed me accidently scratched my palm. Care to explain this one?"

Puck sighed, running his hand through his curly blonde hair, a habit of his. "Have you ever stopped to think that this is all illogical?"

"Well, no." Sabrina confessed. Maybe Puck was right, for the first time in his life. Maybe Sabrina was overreacting.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep," Puck stated.

"Uh, can I sleep in here for the night? Ya know, so I'm not scared." Sabrina stuttered. Confessing she was scared was hard enough, but asking to sleep in Puck's room? A very difficult task for someone like Sabrina Grimm.

"Still scared of the boogey man, Grimm?" Puck asked smirking. Sabrina crossed her arms, huffing. Puck held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm joking. Sure, if it makes you feel better, you can sleep in here." Puck said.

"Thanks. G'night Puck," Sabrina said, laying down on the trampoline next to him. Puck waited until he was certain Sabrina was asleep, before going to bed himself.

...

When Puck awoke, he felt warm. He opened his eyes and nearly cried out in surprise. Somehow, during the night, Sabrina and himself had managed to get tangled together. His arms were around her waist, and her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. Her legs were positioned between his.

Puck gently unwrapped her arms from around his neck and untangled their legs. He shook her roughly, until she awoke.

"Hmm?" She mumbled. Her hair was a mess, but she still looked beautiful.

"'Brina, time to get up for school."

"I'm awake," she said slowly, getting up. "I better go before anyone gets suspicious."

"Okay, later Grimm." Sabrina walked quickly out of Puck's room, and towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Once Sabrina was out of the shower, she walked out of the bathroom, and was heading to her room, when voices coming from Nadeen's bedroom stopped her. Sabrina put her ear to the door and listened:

"Do not disappoint me, Nadeen. Or I'll make you wish you could die."

"Of course, Master. This task is all but too easy." Said the voice of Nadeen.

"Then do not fail."

Sabrina gasped and walked to her bedroom, now positive that Nadeen was bad news. She quickly dressed, wearing light blue ripped shorts, and an off the shoulder striped top. She grapped her backpack, and put on her flip flops, before heading downstairs.

When Sabrina entered the kitchen, everyone was eating, except Puck, who was no where to be seen.

"Morning Sabrina!" Red and Daphne said in unison.

"Hey," she said, before grabbing a hair tie, and putting her hair up into a messy bun. Sabrina felt a pair of eyes on her, and instantly knew they were Nadeen's. Creepy.

"Mornin' people," Puck bellowed as he entered the kicthen. He was wearing clean clothes and his hair was still wet from the shower. **(A/N: Yes! He takes showers. What the heck?)**

"Morning liebling," Granny Relda said, before handing him a stack of pancakes. He crammed them all in his mouth, before slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"When will you start using a fork?" Sabrina asked.

"When you shave your beard," Puck retorted.

"Oh! Children, I almost forgot. Nadeen will be going to school with you for the time being. Most of her classes are with you two," Granny said, glancing at Puck and Sabrina.

"Oh, cool!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Okay, well we better get going than," Sabrina muttered before heading out the door, followed by Daphne, Red, Puck, and Nadeen.

**So how was it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**IM BAAACK! Alaska was awesome! I got to see my best friend so it was really great, not to mention the sites were beautiful... BUT anyway, I've got a lot to say, so let's get right to it! Make sure to read the A/N at the bottom. **

**Here's a cyber cookie for my anonymous reviewer, whose name is actually **_**Anonymous Reviewer**_**. They were the first to guess that, yes, my quote was from the HUNGER GAMES! Great books, btw.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own, cannot sue.**

The group slowly started walking to school. Puck and Sabrina wouldn't get their driver's permits for another year, so until then, everyone had to walk. Daphne and Red chatted casually. Sabrina looked over to find Nadeen and Puck doing the same. Suddenly Nadeen giggled flirtatiously, causing Sabrina to gag. Whatever. Not like she cared. After watching Nadeen flirt with Puck almost the entire walk to school, and Puck actually flirting back, Sabrina gave a sigh of relief when she saw her two closest friends walking to school in the distance.

"Melody! Rebekah!" The two girls turned around, and once they caught sight of Sabrina they signaled for her to catch up to them. Sabrina ran the short distance to her friends, happy to be away from Puck and Nadeen.

"What's up chica?" Rebakah asked. Rebekah was an everafter (daughter of Jasmine and Aladdin.) She had long brown curly hair, tanned skin, and big brown eyes.

"Nothing really," Sabrina said.

"Who's the girl with Puck?" Melody asked before blowing a large pink bubble with her gum. Melody was not an everafter, nor did she know about them. She had short blonde hair, and green eyes, much similar to Puck's. Sabrina explained who Nadeen was, and how she had ended up living in same home as the Grimm's. She made sure to leave out the part about Nadeen being evil.

"Wow," Rebekah said as they reached the school. "Grimm, I gotta talk to you later." That was another thing about Rebekah; along with Puck, she called Sabrina by her nickname "Grimm." Sabrina gave a curt nod and watched as Rebekah headed off to her first period class. Sabrina and Melody also headed to their first period class; Biology. They took their seats across from eachother and chatted until the bell rang. Moments later, Puck and Nadeen entered the room, Nadeen laughing flirtatiously while Puck smiled. Sabrina and Melody shared a knowing glance. _Who does this girl think she is?_

"Mr. Goodfellow, you're late." Mr. Ludwig said sharply. "Oh! You must be the new student! Nadeen, right?"

Nadeen nodded politely.

"Ok Robin, your off the hook this time, but only because I assume you were showing our new student around?" Mr. Ludwig questioned.

"Uhh... yeah. I mean yup that's what I was doing, showing her around." Puck said, acting innocent. This comment earned a few snickers from Puck's "jock friends," who were seated variously around the room. Puck took his seat at the other end of the room, four rows away from Sabrina.

"Nadeen, would you like to tell the students about yourself?" Mr. Ludwig asked kindly.

"Of course Mr.L!" She said sweetly. As Nadeen blabbed on about herself (or the little she knew about herself) Sabrina's eyes wandered over to Puck. Her eyes widened when she saw him looking Nadeen up and down! He wouldn't take his gaze off her! Sabrina's heart swelled with sadness, though her facial expression portrayed that she couldn't care less. The rest of the day went on pretty much the same. Nadeen and Puck walked to every class together, including lunch. Most people were confused by this; they always thought that Puck liked Sabrina, not the new girl. So when Sabrina and her crew of volleyball friends (Anastasia, Kayla, Adrienne, Lola, Melody, and Ariel) walked to English and passed a group of boys who whistled at them, mainly Sabrina, Puck wasn't there to beat the boys up for looking at her like a piece of meat.

At the end of the day, Sabrina met Rebekah at her locker. She was flirting with a group of jocks. Sabrina recognized them from being on Puck's football team.

"Hey Sabrina," one of the boys named Josh said to her. Josh was really cute, but a HUGE pervert.

"Hey, uhm sorry guys, but can I talk to Rebekah for a minute?"

"Sure," they said, eyeing her as they walked down the hall.

"Hey! Those boys are MINE!" Rebekah hissed playfully.

"Trust me, you don't want them. They're huge pervs." Sabrina said, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, what did you wanna talk about earlier?"

"Rebekah closed her locker and looked at Sabrina. "That girl, Nadia or whatever."

"Nadeen." Sabrina corrected.

"Yeah, that too. Well anyway, I remember seeing her name somewhere but I'm not sure where..."

"Really? Ohhhh please try to remember!" Sabrina pleaded. "This might help me discover what's _really_ going on with her!"

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked curiously. Sabrina explained everything, up to her strange dreams.

"Dude. You better watch that girl, especially since she's living in your house and stealing your man." Sabrina blushed at this. Rebekah and Melody had been the first to know of her feelings of the teenage fairy. "OMG wait! I just remembered where I've seen Nadeen's name before!"

"YES!" Sabrina squealed excitedly. "Where?"

"C'mon!" Rebekah said, as she grabbed Sabrina's wrists and rushed her out of the school. "Call your mom and ask her if you can spend the night-come to my house after you pack some clothes."

"Uh ok, see ya in a bit." Sabrina said, very confused. And the two girls parted ways.

**OK well that's it for today! I dunno about u guys, but I really liked this chapter! **

**I wanted to add onto my Author's Note from last week (read the last chapter if you don't know what I'm talking about). I also write stories for Code Lyoko, Avatar; The Last Airbender, House of Anubis, and Harvest Moon TOT. I'm gonna delete that Author's Note in about two weeks sooo if you have any specific story you want me to write, tell me soon! **

**I wanna recommend some stories...**

** ~No Matter What by Ayns and Sky **

** ~To Sabrina From Puck by LittleMizWhimsical**

** ~In the Middle by soccerchic 1818**

**3)And finally, I'm gonna be a beta reader! Sooo if anyone wants me to edit their stories, PM me!**

**Well that's all for today(:**

**~Y.R0**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heey. Sorry, this chapter is shorter than usual, but this chapter is really important and it explains A LOT. This chapter is for my awesome reviewer, justkeepswimmin'justkeepswimm. Thanks for trying to help me with... well u know(: and if you don't know then you will at the end of this chapter! And I've deleted the author's note from two weeks ago... but that doesn't mean it's too late for you guys to pick a story u want me to write! (PM me if you have any questions)**

***If anyone can guess where I got the name Rebekah from, you will be mentioned in every chapter of this story until it's over! This is a tricky one though, and I bet none of you will get it...**

***ALSO, an important note from ****yorkie999777000:**** She wants me to spread the word that LOL means lancing on lambs! "Spread the word to your friends and make it famous!"**

**Finally, a want to thank my reviewers for chapter 4:**

**America's Ham**

**Daughter Of Apollo120**

**My amazing Anonymous Reviewer**

**RockstarGurl4444**

**AlwaysInLoveWithTheVillian**

**And with that said and done, I give u chapter 5!**

As soon as Sabrina reached her house, she rushed inside to be greeted by Granny Relda.

"Oh my liebling! What's the hurry?"

"Can I go to Rebekah's house? I'm aloud to sleep over," Sabrina said in a rush.

"Of course, dear. Your parents are out, but I'll tell them where you are when they get home," Granny replied.

"Thanks!" Sabrina said, before rushing up the steps two-by-two so she could pack her belongings. After she had packed everything necessary for the sleepover, Sabrina rushed back down the stairs, but was stopped short when she bumped into Puck.

"Hey! Watch where you're going Grimm!" He said coldly, before rolling his eyes and retreating to his room. Sabrina was now utterly confused. He had been so nice to her last night, why so cold now?

"Whatever. Puck will be Puck..." She thought to herself, trying to clear her head of all things Puck. Sabrina rushed out the door, bag in tow, and ran the two blocks up the street to Rebekah's. When she reached the home of her best friend, Sabrina didn't bother to knock, she just opened the door.

"Hey Jasmine!" Sabrina said politely, watching the woman cook in the kitchen.

"Hi Sabrina!" The woman turned to greet her. Jasmine looked exactly like her daughter, but an older version. "'Bekah's in her room," she continued.

"Thanks," Sabrina said before heading up to the girls room.

When she reached Rebekah's room, Rebekah was lying on her frilly pink bed, looking through a big, old-looking book.

"Whatcha got there?" Sabrina asked curiously, taking a seat on a pink bean bag across from Rebekah's bed.

"Oh-hey," she replied, finally looking up from the book. "This is my dad's book of curses and spells."

"Oh...cool?" Sabrina asked, eyebrows raised.

"So remember when I told you I've seen Nadeen's name before?" Rebekah asked, ignoring Sabrina's last comment.

"Ya mean like twenty minutes ago? Yeah, I remember that!" Sabrina said sarcastically. Rebekah rolled her eyes at this.

"Well I remember where I've seen her name before. Right here- in the book of spells." Confused, Sabrina walked over to Rebekah and looked in the book. Rebekah pointed to a specific spell and Sabrina read it aloud:

"Nadeen's Curse: She lures you with charming words and good looks. But looks can be deceiving. As soon as a lock of her hair makes contact with human or Everafter skin, is when the fun begins. You go against your will, your drive, your wake. And the one you love most, will soon be the one you hate. But do not worry, do not fret, for you will always have Nadeen to love."

Sabrina gulped.

"And that's not the worst of it," Rebekah continued. "You know how every spell has an anti-spell, or something to reverse the curse?" Sabrina just nodded numbly.

Rebekah took a deep breath. "Well this one doesn't. There is no way to stop Nadeen's Curse."


	6. Chapter 6

**Heey! OK first I wanna start off by thanking ****Demigod536**** and ****TricksterPrincess4000**** for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are great :D**

**Secondly, this chapter is dedicated to Cool-Bean82, my first reviewer! Thank u so much, you're the reason that I don't give up writing this story! **

***No one has guessed where I got the name Rebekah from...remember, if you guess correctly, your name will be mentioned in every chapter for the rest of this story. **

***Also, I keep forgetting to add this, but this story takes place after Mirror is defeated and the scarlet hand doesn't exist anymore. Kay?**

**Anways, I like this chapter a lot and wanna know if you guys do too! Gimme some feedback! **

**~Chapter 6**

Sabrina just sat there, in complete awe.

"'Brina? You okay girl?" Rebekah asked, snapping her fingers in front of Sabrina's face. Sabrina replied slowly.

"It's Puck."

"What?" Rebakah asked, clearly confused.

"It's Puck," Sabrina repeated. "He's under Nadeen's Curse."

"And how do you know this?" Rebakah asked, crossing her arms.

"They were walking to school this morning. Nadeen was flirting with him like crazy, and for a while Puck wasn't flirting back. Then she must've pulled out her magic hair or whatever, 'cause then he started flirting back," Sabrina explained.

"Well, maybe he just has a natural attraction to her," Rebekah countered. "It might have nothing to do with the curse." Sabrina's heart broke at the thought. It must've showed on her face, because Rebakah put a comforting arm around her.

"Well, what about the other parts of the curse?" Sabrina asked, trying to change the topic somewhat. "You go against your will, your drive, your wake. And the one you love most will soon be the one you hate," Sabrina recited from the spell book.

"Well I don't know. I guess that means it's opposite? Like, the victim of the curse loves Nadeen, but starts hating the person they really love? It's confusing," Rebakah said, trying to sort things out.

"You're a genius! Of course that's what it means!" Sabrina exclaimed. "So to prove that Puck is Nadeen's victim, we have to find the person Puck's in love with."

"How will that get us anywhere?" Rebakah asked, her smarts from earlier now long gone. Sabrina gave her a meaningful look and started speaking slowly, as if talking to a baby.

"Because whoever Puck loves, he should be acting hateful to them."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Well, that's easy. Puck loves you!"

"Yeah, and pigs fly," Sabrina said sarcastically.

"Pigs do fly."

"Oh," Sabrina said. "Well, you know what I mean."

"Fine. Let's prove that Puck loves you. Has he been treating you rudely at all today?" Rebekah asked. Sabrina instantly thought back to their short exchange earlier.

"Well, he got all mad at me when I bumped into him in the hallway earlier. And he didn't walk me to any of my classes at school today," Sabrina said.

"And I rest my case. Puck is under Nadeen's curse. He's starting to love her and hate you-but only because he's loved you all along." Rebekah said, smirking.

"WHAT?" Sabrina exclaimed. "That's no enough proof that Puck loves me! Just because he was mean to me once doesn't mean a thing! You know how Puck is!"

"Then fine!" Rebekah said, frowning slightly. "Tomorrow when you go home, talk to Puck and observe his reactions. Maybe then you'll believe me!"

"I will. But I'm telling you-" Rebekah cut her off.

"Ew, Sabrina what happened to your hand?" Sabrina looked down at her palm and bit her lip. The cut from the night before was now much worse. It had begun to bleed once again-but this time, much more blood erupted from the wound. It was not a pretty sight.

"Gah! Hold on." Sabrina raced across the hall to the bathroom and washed her cut thoroughly. Then she found some gauze above the sink and wrapped it around her hand. Then she walked back to Rebekah's room.

"Dude, that was grody. What'd you do to earn that? Rebekah asked, eyeing the gauze wrapped around Sabrina's hand. Sabrina explained her dreams from the previous nights before, and how she had woken up with the large cut on her palm during her most recent dream.

"That's crazy!" Rebekah hissed. "But I've already figured out what your second dream means, so let's figure out the first."

"Wait. You know what my second dream means?" Sabrina asked, dumbstruck.

"Yea," Rebekah shrugged. "It's simple. You're falling into a giant black void of nothing and a hand tries to help you out. But the hand that's helping you gets "strangled" by the other hand- oh and by the way, I don't think hands can strangle eachother."

"Yes, I know that. Please continue!" Sabrina said impatiently. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Basically, it's a warning. Someone's trying to keep you safe, but in reality, they're not that safe themselves. That's why the hands strangling the other hand..."

"You got all that out of a dream?" Sabrina asked, eyes wide, while setting up her sleeping bag on the floor next to Nadeen's bed.

"Well, yeah."

"Ok anyway...what about my first dream?" Sabrina questioned. Rebekah thought for a moment.

"That ones easy too. Obviously your protector is Puck. You need to save him from evil, aka Nadeen, before he's taken over by her." Sabrina thought this over, and realized it made a lot of sense. Puck was, in a sense, her protector. And Nadeen was, without a doubt, evil.

"But in my dream, the voice said I need to protect Puck from myself. What's that mean?" Sabrina asked, honestly quite scared of Rebekah's answer.

"That part, I don't get. Maybe that part was just meant to scare you." Sabrina highly doubted this.

"So far, both of my dreams have had meaning, according to you. And now you're saying that this one part was put in there to scare me? If anything, these dreams are helpful. So why all of a sudden would it start trying to scare me?" Rebekah gave a playful grin.

"Maybe you're the real monster here. If you can't have Puck, no one else can," She said teasingly "Wait! Do you hear that?"

'What?" Sabrina asked in alarm.

"It's my bed! It's calling to me. It's wants me to sleep." Sabrina couldn't help but laugh.

"Whatever. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight!" Nadeen said cheerfully, before rolling over and turning out the light next to her bed. Sabrina rolled over on her sleeping bad, and tried too to sleep. But Rebekah's words stuck in her mind, even if she was only joking.

_Maybe you're the real monster here. If you can't have Puck, no one can._


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's your chapter 7(: Oh and I want to apologize. In the last chapter, instead of having Rebekah say goodnight, I made Nadeen say goodnight. Just to clear thinks up Nadeen was NOT at the sleepover! Thanks to my five reviewers for the last chapter.**

***No ones guessed where the name Rebekah's from... ****Demigod536**** was the closest with her guess that I got it from the Bible. Here's a huge hint: Yes, it is from the Bible. My parents picked it for me. **

Sabrina left Rebekah's house the following morning with her over night bag, and the promise to call Rebekah if anything strange happened. She walked up the steps to the small, yellow house she lived in and opened the door. Inside she found Puck, Daphne, and Nadeen watching TV on the couch.

"Hey," Sabrina said, taking off her shoes by the front door.

"Hi Sabrina!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Hi." Nadeen said. And like expected, no response from Puck. Sabrina sighed heavily and went to her room to put her bag away. When she came back downstairs about an hour later, the whole family and Nadeen had gathered in the dining room.

"Nice of you to join us, Sabrina," Veronica said to her daughter teasingly.

"Sorry, I might've fallen asleep," Sabrina said sheepishly. Everyone seated themselves around the table and Granny brought in a heaping plate of brown rice with a sweet smelling blue curry on top. Yum.

"Sabrina, would you like some?" Granny asked.

"Uh, no thanks. I'll just have some water," Sabrina poured herself a tall glass and started to drink it, when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up to find they were Puck's. And his eyes were red. Sabrina instantly began choking on the water, and all the water in her mouth ended up on the floor.

"Sabrina! What's wrong?" Her father asked in alarm.

"Nothing. May I be excused?" Sabrina asked quickly. She now felt everyone's eyes on her. A quick nod from her father sent her dashing up to her room. She slammed the door shut and flopped down on her bed. So many questions swam through Sabrina's head. She wasn't prepared though, when someone when someone opened her bedroom door and closed it shut behind them. Sabrina looked up to see Puck. His eyes were now back to their normal shade of green.

"Yes?" Sabrina asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Come here." He said. Sabrina walked over to him. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and turned her to the full length mirror behind her door. "Sabrina, what do you see?" This was an odd question.

"Uhm, I see myself. Oh, and there's you."

"I don't get it," Puck said.

"Don't get what?" Sabrina asked, now very confused.

"I don't get how I could have _ever_ liked someone like you." Sabrina's heart fluttered and sank at this.

"You liked me?"

"Yes," He said. "Which makes no sense because you're not very pretty. Or bright, for that matter."

"Uh, thanks. So, why did you stop liking me than?" Sabrina asked, fully prepared for the answer she would face.

"Because I met _her_," He said quietly.

"Nadeen," Sabrina whispered. "Puck, you're under a spell, please listen to me!" She pleaded.

"What are you talking about, ugly?"

"It's Nadeen!" Sabrina said frantically. "She put you under her curse so you love her and hate me!" Puck rolled his eyes.

"I don't need Nadeen's help to hate you. I'm doing that just fine on my own."

"Oh Puck," Sabrina whispered. "What has she done to you?"

"Nothing! She's done nothing to me! You're just jealous of what me and Nadeen have!" He said, now yelling. And with that, he stalked out of her room and slammed the door shut behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well first thing's first- since ****Demigod536**** guessed that my middle name is Rebekah, she will be mentioned in every chapter. So this ones for you (:**

**It took me such a long time to write this and I hope you all like it! This chapter takes place a couple minutes after chapter 7.**

**~Chapter 8**

Moment's later, the door opened once again, but this time by Daphne.

"Sabrina!" She cried in alarm, and ran over to her sister, who was sitting in a heap on the floor. "What happened?" Sabrina decided to explain everything to Daphne-from the dreams, to Nadeen talking to someone in her room, and finally, to the strange encounter Puck and her had had only moments before.

"I know you won't believe me, but please try," Sabrina concluded.

"Aw Sabrina," Daphne said, putting a comforting arm around her older sister. "We have to tell Mom and Dad and Granny!"

"NO!" Sabrina exclaimed. "I've already tried. They'll just think I'm crazy."

"Then what do we do?" Daphne asked. Sabrina gave a warm smile to her little sister.

"We break the curse and get Puck back."

...

The next day in school, Sabrina walked to her locker with Melody. (Keep in mind that Melody doesn't know anything about Nadeen.) Sabrina unlocked her lock and opened the small, green locker to get her binder for English, when a note fell out. It was neatly scribbled on a pink piece of notebook paper.

"What's that?" Melody asked, peering over Sabrina's shoulder.

"Oh, you know," Sabrina fumbled. "Puck's always leaving weird notes in my locker."

"Oh? Okay," Melody said, now confused.

"I gotta go. I'll see ya at lunch?" Sabrina questioned.

"Yeah, see ya," Melody said, and walked down the hall. Making sure that no one was nearby, Sabrina read the note aloud to herself: "You must take him back to the beginning, and only then will he be free."

Suddenly, a large metal object crashed into the back of Sabrina's head, and she was out cold. The last thing she remembered seeing was dark, red eyes.

...

When Sabrina opened her eyes, she was lying on a bed surrounded by her entire family, including Puck and Nadeen (who looked like they REALLY didn't wanna be there.)

"Where am I?" Sabrina asked groggily.

"You're in the hospital," Veronica said softly. "You hit your head and fell unconscious. Luckily, Nadeen was there to see the whole thing and get help." Anger swelled inside Sabrina. _So that's the story she's telling, huh? Fine. Two can play at that game._

"Oh! Yes, now I remember! Thank you so much for saving me Nadeen," Sabrina said, smiling sweetly at the girl. A look of confusion crossed Nadeen's face.

"You're welcome."

Suddenly, a nurse entered the room.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over." Everyone started to walk out the room, saying goodbye's and see you soon's.

"Wait," Sabrina said. "Can I talk to Nadeen alone, please?" Everyonne seemed fine with the idea, except Puck, who wanted Nadeen at his side. Sabrina waited until the nurse and her family shut the door behind themselves, leaving Sabrina and Nadeen alone in the empty room.

"

Why?" Sabrina asked angrily.

"Why what?" The girl asked innocently.

"Why have you taken away the only important thing in my life from me?"

"What do you mean..."

"You know damn well what I mean!" Sabrina exclaimed. "Puck. He's the only person I've ever loved! And I know all about your stupid curse, so don't try and pull any shit over my eyes." Nadeen's eyes widened.

"You-you know about the curse?"

"Of course I know about the curse! Do I look like an idiot to you?" Sabrina practically shouted.

"Well, no but-"

"Save it. Just answer the question Why did you put Puck under the curse? I mean, if you truly liked him, we could've talked it out. But you just had to make it so that he loves you and _hates_ me?" Sabrina asked. Nadeen gave Sabrina a sympathetic look.

"Sabrina, I don't love Puck. Why, I don't even remotely _like_ him." Sabrina was flabbergasted. **(Ahh! I so love that word!)**

"W-what? Then why would you..." Nadeen suddenly looked scared. She looked around, as if someone was watching.

"My Master," She whispered. "Sabrina, save Puck. And save yourself."

"B-but how?" Sabrina stammered. "How do I save Puck?"

"Oh no! She's here!" Nadeen exclaimed, a look of sheer horror written across her face. "Time is up for me, but not for you. Remember this Sabrina, the one you least expect, is the one who should be expected."

And then the strangest thing happened. Nadeen disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

**Two updates in one day? Wow, you guys are getting lucky! But this means that I'm gonna need double the amount of reviews... Also, Sabrina & Daphne don't have a baby brother in this story. **

**Demigod536****, you're awesome(:**

**~Chapter 9**

Sabrina woke up to the feeling of someone shaking her. Hard. She opened her eyes and looked up into the worried face of Puck.

"Sabrina," He breathed. "I'm so glad you're awake." Sabrina's face broke into a smile. _Was the curse finally over? Did Puck no longer hate her?_

"Thanks, but uh, why were you shaking me?"

"It's Nadeen!" He said frantically. "I can't find her anywhere!" Sabrina's heart dropped._ Guess he's still under that dang curse...wait, Nadeen! Where is she?_

"I honestly don't know where she is, Puck," Puck suddenly glared at her.

"You were the last person to see her! What did you do to Nadeen?" He asked, pointing an accusing finger at her. Sabrina put her hands up in surrender.

"I didn't do anything, honest!"

Then, something inside Puck snapped. His glare melted away, and he seemed to be contemplating something.

"You know what? Just forget I was ever here-okay?" He retreated sullenly for the door. Sabrina noticed that he was wearing a a different outfit than the last time she had seen him. Now he was sporting black skinny jeans, a dark blue shirt, and his hightop sneakers.

"Wait! Puck, how long have I been out cold?" She asked.

"Two days." He said, before reaching for the door handle, to let himself out.

"Wait!" Puck, one more thing!" Sabrina pleaded. He turned around and rolled his eyes.

"What is it, Grimm?"

"Do you hate me," She whispered. Puck looked thoughtful at this.

"Well, I wouldn't quite say I _hate _you-but I definitely don't _like_ you," He said, before slamming the door, rather loudly as he left.

...

"Okay Sabrina, you're free to leave," one of the nurses said. "Take it easy for the next couple of days though, okay?"

"Yup," Sabrina said, popping the p.

"Someone is here to pick you up. You're regular clothes are right here," the nurse said, pointing to a chair with her clothes and backpack. Sabrina looked down, and realized for the first time in two days that she was wearing a hospital gown.

"Thanks," Sabrina said, before getting her belongings off the chair, and heading off to the bathroom to change.

After she had changed, Sabrina left her hospital room and headed for the lobby. She was suddenly aware that her cell phone was in her pocket. She checked her phone, and saw that she had twenty-four unread messages, and one missed call from an unknown caller. The messages were from Anastasia, Melody, Rebekah, and some of her guy friends, asking if she was okay. She texted them all back, assuring them that she was fine, and would be in school the next day.

When she reached the lobby, she found her dad sitting in a waiting chair, tapping his feet on the tile floor impatiently.

"Dad?"

"Oh, hey Sabrina. How are you feeling dear?" He asked, standing up from his seat.

"A lot better," she replied.

"Okay, well let's head home," he said tiredly, before heading outside to the family car, Sabrina only a few paces behind.

...

When they reached the house, Sabrina ran out of the car as fast as she could, and into the house. Without greeting any of her family, she ran upstairs to her bedroom and locked the door behind her. She lay on her bed and embraced the familiar comforts of her room-the sky blue walls, white carpet, and the pictures of herself, Puck, Daphne, and Red hung variously around the room.

Sabrina suddenly remembered the unknown caller, and decided now would be the best time to call them back. She pulled out her phone and redialed the strange number. On the fourth ring, someone answered.

"Hello, Sabrina," a female voice answered.

"Um, hi. I was calling because-" Sabrina started.

"I know why you were calling. So tell me Sabrina, what are you doing right now?

"I'm in the kitchen," Sabrina lied.

"No, you're not."

"Listen, who is this? If this is some prank-" Sabrina began, only to be cut off once again.

"Get some rest Sabrina. You look tired," the voice said, before hanging up with a click.

**OK guys, I SO love this chapter! Please review, I'm thinking about doing another phone call like that one? Also, I go back to school September 8th, so I won't be updating as fast. But ya never know, the story might already be done before then... if you guys review.**

**Also, I wanna recommend some stories:**

**You've Got Mai****l by LittleMizWhimsical, and **

**the sequel, ****Sleepless in Seattle**

**We are One**** by America's Ham**

**If you want me to recommend one of your stories,PM or send me a review and tell me the title so I can read it.**

**Pet peeve of the day: People who add my story to alerts/favorites, but don't review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alrightyy folks, here's chapter...10 right? Yeah chapter 10. But before I begin, there's a group of ladies (at least I think you guys are ladies...) that review almost every chapter, and they're all amazing! Thanks so much to:**

**justkeepswimmin'justkeepswimm**

**America's Ham**

**Demigod536 (you have officially been mentioned for this chapter! :D )**

**Daughter Of Apollo120 , and of course**

**RockstarGurl4444**

**Love u all! (;**

**A response to reviews...**

**To pageturner96: Thanks so much for your review! I try to keep my cliffhangers cliffy! Hahah that was soo corny, but you know what I mean!**

**To squirrel101: I'm glad you're curious! And you no longer have to wait, here's your update! Oh, that rhymed! **

**~Chapter 10**

Two weeks had passed since Sabrina had gotten the strange phone call. It was now mid-October, and the weather was getting cooler everyday.

"Sabrina, hurry up!" Daphne called from downstairs. "You'll be late for school!"

"Coming!" Sabrina hurriedly replied, before grabbing her plain black backpack and glancing in the mirror. Today she was wearing light blue skinny jeans, white Nike high top sneakers, and a black short sleeved shirt, with a black and white checkered scarf wrapped around her neck. She ran down the steps to be met with the realization that everyone had been waiting for her. Without a single goodbye to her family, Sabrina walked swiftly outside and waited for Daphne, Red, and Puck.

When they finally joined her outside, Sabrina started the long trek to school, Daphne, Red, and Puck following closely at her heels. This was when Sabrina decided to do a little experiment.

"Puck?" She called out his name casually, waiting for him to catch up to her.

"What?"

"Do you miss Nadeen?" Sabrina asked innocently, ignoring the strange look Daphne was giving her. In order to cover up Nadeen's disappearance, Sabrina had told her family that Nadeen had found a distant relative in Ferryport, and was now living with them. Only Nadeen and Daphne knew the truth.

"Who?" He asked, a confused look on his face. "Oh right, her. Uh yeah, I guess."

Sabrina was shocked at his response. _How did he not miss Nadeen? He was under a curse, forcing him to be in love with her! _

"Okay," was all Sabrina said, as she continued her brisk walk to school.

...

When class ended, Sabrina practically ran to the girl's locker room so she could get changed for volleyball practice. She ran out to the field, glad to see she was the first one who had arrived.

"Grimm! Glad to see you hear so early!" Her coach, Coach Johnson said appreciatively.

"Thanks, Coach."

"Do two laps around the track, then you can lead stretches," Coach Johnson said, before heading off in the opposite direction.

Sabrina started doing her first lap around the track, when she spotted Rebekah waving at her. Sabrina made sure her coach wasn't watching and ran over to Rebekah.

"What are you doing here?" Sabrina asked.

"It's Puck." Rebekah replied.

"What about him?"

"He's telling everyone he has a hot, blonde, older girlfriend."

"What!" Sabrina exclaimed. "How did I not here about this yet?"

"It only started this morning. But, I'm concerned. Who is this older girl?" Rebekah asked.

"Well how would I know? He hates me." Sabrina retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, well we need to talk. Skip volleyball practice, and let's go!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"Fine. Let me go lead stretches first though. Meet me here in ten minutes."

...

Ten minutes later, Sabrina was half running, half fake limping over to where Rebekah was waiting for her.

"Okay, let's go!" Rebekah exclaimed, grabbing Sabrina's arm and leading her to the football field.

The two girls found a seat on the empty bleachers and sat down.

"Okay, what was so important that I had to skip volleyball?" Sabrina asked, slightly annoyed at her friend.

"You've been avoiding Puck and the curse for two weeks. I think now it's time to get back on track," Rebekah said, looking out at the football field, where practice was being held. Sabrina followed her gaze and saw Puck tackling someone on the opposing team. She looked back at Rebekah and sighed.

"I know, and you're right. Okay, so tell me everything you've learned these last two weeks." Rebekah smiled at her friend.

"Well I found out that there actually _is_ an anti-curse, or a way to free Puck from the curse. It was just ripped out!"

"I knew it!" Sabrina exclaimed. "The anti-curse is: you must take him back to the end of his beginning, and only then will he be free." Rebekah was in shock.

"When did you figure this out?"

Sabrina exclaimed the note she had received in her locker, Nadeen's disappearance, and the strange phone call she had recieved two weeks ago.

"What?" Rebekah exclaimed. "And why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I don't know... I guess I thought that if I avoided the whole thing, it might go away on it's own, ya know? Sabrina sighed. Pretty dumb, huh? How can I fight a battle when I have no idea who I'm fighting?"

"Sabrina, were gonna get through this. But first, let's figure out who this master person is." Rebekah said.

"Ok, so we know the master is a woman, we know everything about eachother, and... well, that's it." Sabrina said. Rebekah looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think it's time we gave this woman a call."

**Yes I know, this chapter was pretty sucky. Next chapter will be so much better though, I promise! Chapter 11 will be up tomorrow, around 6pm. **

**Question of the Day: When's your birthday? Tell me in a review, and I'll give you a special shout out on that day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok well first thing's first! I have reached over 50 reviews! Whoo! Thanks guys! **

**Okaay secondly, school starts for me in exactly one week! Which means that my updates wont be every couple days like they have been all summer :( Plus I'm beta-ing two stories this week, writing a full chapter for one of those stories, and back to school shopping! Busy busy busy! **

**Demigod536. Lol you've been mentioned! xD**

***According to Daughter Of Apollo120, I'm Pucktastic. Haha well thanks! So are you! (:**

**Ok well enough about me, here's your chapter 11.**

**~Chapter 11**

Sabrina and Rebekah sat in the living room art the Grimm house. Puck was still at football practice, Daphne and Red were at their after-school clubs, Granny and Mr. Canis were at the grocery store, Jake was with Briar, and Veronica and Henry were at the doctor's office.

"You call her!" Sabrina exclaimed, tossing her phone at Rebekah.

"No, you call her!" Rebekah shrieked, throwing the phone back to Sabrina. The girls were currently arguing over who would call "The Master."

"Fine! I'll do it! But for all we know, this might not even be the master," Sabrina said pointedly. Rebekah rolled her eyes. They bother knew Sabrina was wrong. Sabrina redialed the number, and put the phone on speaker. After the second ring, she answered.

"Hi Sabrina."

"Let's cut to the chase," Sabrina started. "What do you want Puck for? Why did you have Nadeen put him under the spell?" There was silence on the other end for a moment.

"Everything I've done is for you, Sabrina."

"What are you talking about? Taking away the guy I like? Yeah, you're really helping." Sabrina said sarcastically.

"Don't talk to me like that Sabrina. After all, I'm practically your mother." This shut Sabrina up rather quickly.

"Like I was saying," the voice on the other end began. "This is all for you. Well, it's really for us. Besides, you can have Puck back. After I take his powers, of course."

Suddenly a thought struck Sabrina. _Why does her voice sound so..familiar? _Then she snapped back to reality.

"No! You can't have Puck's powers! I won't let you!"

"Really, Sabrina? Read the signs! He's already mine. And you don't even know who I am yet. Or what happened to Nadeen." Sabrina could practically see the smirk on the woman's face through the phone.

"Wait," Sabrina said cautiously. "Are you the older girl Puck's dating?"

"So that's what he's telling you, huh? Well, I can play along. Yes, I'm the one he's _dating." _Sabrina was silent after that. There was nothing for her to say.

"Oh, and hi Rebekah." Rebekah froze, looking around the room cautiously.

"Where are you?" Sabrina said into the phone.

"Where are you?" The voice mimicked. Suddenly, Sabrina froze. Thoughts swarmed around in her head. It felt like a puzzle was finally beginning to become pieced together.

"I'm in my room." Sabrina lied once again.

"No, you're not." The voice chuckled.

"Yeah? Well, what makes you so sure?" Sabrina asked.

"If you were in your room, we'd be having this conversation face-to-face."

**A/N: Ok, so I was gonna end the chapter here, but then I realized almost all my chapters are cliffys. Plus it's pretty short. So continue reading!**

Sabrina and Rebekah looked at each other, terror written across their faces. Without a word, they both dashed upstairs to Sabrina's room.

The room was empty, and everything seemed untouched. That is, until Sabrina spotted the open window.

"She escaped out the window!"

"That girl is good," Rebekah murmured, glancing around the room. "Hey! There's a note!"

Sabrina glanced at Rebekah and saw her holding a piece of loose leaf paper in her hands. Sabrina walked over to her friend and read the note over her shoulder:

"This fascade of yours is cute, really, is it. But it all ends tonight. It all started with Nadeen, right? Let's meet at the end of her beginning, tonight at 9. Oh yes Sabrina. Let the games begin."

Sabrina and Rebekah looked up from the note, thinking the same thing: This makes no sense!

"Okay, so she wants to meet us tonight at 9, at the end of Nadeen's beginning. Where's the end of Nadeen's beginning?" Rebekah asked anxiously. But Sabrina wasn't listening.

"Don't you think it's funny how she left us a hint?" Sabrina asked thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked.

"In the note, she's telling us where to meet her. She doesn't have to do this. She could just take Puck's powers without us getting in the way. But she wants us there. She's giving us hints. Kind of like she has a good side..." Sabrina said after a moment.

"You're right!" Rebekah exclaimed. "But how are we going to figure out where the end of Nadeen's beginning is?"

"We have to think like the master," Sabrina murmered. She sat down on her bed, head in her hands. After ten minutes of sitting like this, Sabrina stood up suddenly.

"I know the end of Nadeen's beginning!"

"What?" Rebekah exclaimed, standing up as well. "What is it?" Sabrina started pacing.

"I remember something Nadeen said. She said that she woke up behind a park bench..."

"So?" Rebekah questioned.

"Don't you get it?" Sabrina exclaimed. "That's the end of Nadeen's beginning! The park bench! That's where it all began for her life with the Grimm's, but where it ended with her past life!"

"You're a genius!" Rebekah exclaimed. She pulled out her phone, checking the time. "Sabrina! It's 8:57! Do you know what park it is?" Sabrina smiled. There was only one park in Ferryport Landing.

"Widow's Peak!" They said in unison

...

Widow's Peak was a small park not too far from the Grimm household. Not too many people went there, because of the legend. Rumor had it that a widow died in that park, and her ghost still haunted the place. But of course, that didn't scare scare Sabrina Grimm. If anything, it excited her.

After grabbing her dagger, (which was placed conveniently inside her shoe) and a sword, Sabrina was ready to go. She wrote a note to her family, explaining that she was spending the night at Rebekah's again, which of course, wasn't true.

Rebekah had gone into the Hall of Wonders, and had taken every magical item that could fit on her body: rings, necklaces, glowing orbs, the whole nine yards.

"Time check!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"9:03!" Rebekah shouted, while rumaging through drawers in the Hall of Wonders.

"Shoot, we gotta go!" Sabrina exclaimed, grabbing Rebekah's hand and pulling her outside of the Grimm house.

...

When Rebekah and Sabrina reached the park, it was completely empty. The weather was chilly and there was a slight drizzle coming from the sky. The girls hadn't spoken a word to each other. Rebekah was too busy looking around for anything suspicious, and Sabrina was thinking hard.

"Wait!" Sabrina exclaimed. "Remember when I slept over a couple weeks ago?"

"Yeah..." Rebekah exclaimed.

"You were teasing me about something. Do you remember what you said before we went to sleep?" Sabrina asked anxiously. Rebekah looked thoughtful for a moment, before a look of realization hit her.

"Yeah! I said maybe you're the real monster here. If you can't have Puck, no one else can." Rebekah recited. "Why does it matter?"

Sabrina had a look of fear written across her face.

"Oh no."

"What?" Rebekah exlaimed. "What's wrong?"

Suddenly everything made sense to Sabrina. The phone calls, the familiar voice, Puck's older, _blonde_ girlfriend.

"I know who the master is." Sabrina whispered.

"Oh, you do now?" A voice said from behind Sabrina. Sabrina whirled around, only to be proved that her assumptions had been correct.

"Hello, Sabrina." The woman standing in front of her said. Sabrina looked at the woman standing before her, before speaking.

"It's nice to see you again, Sabrina."

**Yes! I'm done with this chapter! It took me forever to write this! Sorry if there are any spelling errors, I was rushing.**

**So the master has been unleashed! Does anyone not understand who the master is, at this point? If you don't, PM me. **

**Review!**

**~Anastasia**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! **

**Wow guys. I really owe you an apology! I'm so so so sorry! I haven't updated in like, forever. My deepest apologies to you all, and Lara D and Demigod536 (for not updating anywhere near your bdays) School has kept me soo busy, no joke. Welp, I'm back, I've got a chapter for u guys, and that's all that really matters.**

**You guys all reviewed, and sounded so shocked/confused that Older Sabrina is the master. Welp, I hope this clears things up(:**

***ALL OF YOU THANK MY ANONYMOUS REVIEWER ****NICOLE****, if it wasn't for her review, I wouldn't have updated for a looong time. **

**Okay, so September 13th was ****Lara D****'s birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LARA D! Wish her a happy belated birthday guys, she's like my fanfiction best friend, and I don't know what I'd do without that crazy girl(; Check out her stories, they're all amazing :D**

**AND, September 14th was ****Demigod536****'s birthday! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY GIRLL! I love u to death, in a sisterly way! Everyone wish her a happy birthday, and check out her story ****101 Puckabrina Oneshots****, it's really good.**

**You guys want a bday shout out like that? Send me a review with ur birthday, and that WILL happen xD**

**Ahh, you guys are gonna hate me for this chapter... **

**~Chapter 12**

To say that Sabrina was in shock, was an understatement. But who could blame her? Standing in front of her was the Master, and the last person on Earth she had expected it to be; herself. Well, her future self, to be exact.

"I don't believe it!" Younger Sabrina said in awe. "The Master is... me?" Older Sabrina chuckled.

"No, sweety. The Master is you in ten years. Oh, wait! That is me!"

The two Sabrina's, younger and older, stood glaring at each other. Younger Sabrina had to admit that her future self was very pretty. Her blonde hair was long, reaching her waist. She had perfect skin, and looked to be about 5'6. She was wearing a simple outfit; a brown sweater and jeans. She looked like any twenty-five year old woman. Except for the bombs strapped across her chest, the sword brandished on her back, and her cold, piercing blue eyes, which were currently focused on the younger version of herself. Rebekah decided now was the perfect time to interrupt their "staring contest."

"Wait, hold up. I'm confused. Someone care to explain WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" She exclaimed, shouting the last part. Older Sabrina laughed wickedly. For some reason, it just didn't sound right on her.

"Don't you see, kid? I'm the one who hired, ahem, I mean _forced _Nadeen to put Puck under that spell. Yeah, yeah it was all me."

"Yeah, I got that so far," Rebekah mused. "But why? Why did you do it?" For a moment, Older Sabrina looked upset, as a frown marred her face. She looked off into the distance, thinking hard. Then. she turned her gaze back to Younger Sabrina.

"I'm leading the Scarlet Hand Renewal Program."

"What's that mean?" Rebekah asked dumbly.

"It means," Older Sabrina started, glaring at her. "That I'm the leader of the Scarlet Hand. I'm helping them be renewed, or come back together. Thus being called, The Scarlet Hand Renewal Program."

"You're future self talks funny," Rebekah whispered into Younger Sabrina's ear.

"What?" Younger Sabrina exclaimed, ignoring her best friend's latest comment. "That's impossible. The Scarlet Hand was destroyed two years ago."

"No," Older Sabrina corrected. "_Mirror_ was destroyed two years ago. Did you ever stop to think about what happened to the actual _members _of The Scarlet Hand?"

"Yeah," Younger Sabrina said. "They-"

"Disappeared?" Older Sabrina finished for her. "No, they didn't disappear. They were plotting their revenge. And all they needed was a leader."

"Why would you become their leader?" Younger Sabrina whispered hoarsely.

"Don't you get it?" Older Sabrina exclaimed, her voice rising with every word. "The Scarlet Hand will not be stopped. They cannot be stopped. You will be fighting against them for the rest of your life, until the day you die."

This last remark sent shivers down Younger Sabrina's spine.

"So, you joined the Scarlet Hand, and became their leader, to spare your life?"

"Exactly."

"Well, what about Granny, or Daphne, or Mom and Dad? What about _Puck?"_

"In the future, their all gone," Older Sabrina whispered. "They died, trying to stop The Scarlet Hand. Even you, Rebekah.I tried to warn them, but they wouldn't listen. And because of their pride, they all died." Younger Sabrina gasped. Now she understood.

"Look, I get why you're doing this. You feel like if you don't help The Scarlet Hand, you'll be killed as well. But now, we know what to expect. If you just tell us when it will happen..." Younger Sabrina trailed off.

"No. No amount of time can _ever _prepare you for what is to come. You have 6 months, before their first attack. They are huge, Sabrina. They are invincible." Older Sabrina had a sad look on her face for a moment. _Regret...?_ Just as quickly as the look had come, it was gone, now replaced by a deep, burning hatred. "If I have Puck's powers, I will be invincible as well."

"Someone say my name?" As if on cue, Puck emerged from the bushes.

"Oh yes. We were just talking about you Puck," Older Sabrina said, sickeningly sweet. "Please, come join us." Puck walked over to her side faithfully.

"Yes, my love?" Younger Sabrina almost puked. Seeing Puck acting kind towards anyone was a rarity. But acting all lovey-dovey? Gross.

"Remember that... _ritual_ I told you about?" Older Sabrina cooed. Double gross.

"Yeah?"

"Well, we're gonna do it right now! And Sabrina and Rebekah are going to witness the whole thing." Puck wrinkled his nose and glared at the girls, as if realizing they were standing there for the first time.

"Ew... What's ugly doing here?"

"Don't worry, she'll be dead when it's all over. Both of them," Older Sabrina said, giving a meaningful glare at Rebekah. Sabrina shivered, despite herself.

"You can't kill me, I'm you! If you kill me, you'll die too!" Younger Sabrina exclaimed, a sense of dread filling her. Older Sabrina smirked at this.

"Not exactly. If I kill you, my past no longer exists. I only die if you somehow manage to kill yourself before I become an Everafter," Older Sabrina exclaimed, not realizing the fatal mistake she had just made. Younger Sabrina bit back a smirk. She had a plan. Not a good one, but a plan, nonetheless.

"Sabrina! Look!" Rebekah pointed, snapping the younger said version out of her reverie. Sabrina followed Rebekah's gaze, and gasped. She found a shocking sight before her:

Older Sabrina was chanting what seemed to be a spell, and Puck was looking up at her dumbly, as if motionless.

"Puck!" Sabrina screamed. "Run!" But Puck didn't even blink, let alone follow Sabrina's petty command. Older Sabrina chanted the previous spell once again:

"_From the Earth thine power's flow, _

_Given through courtesy, so thanks are owed._

_Pluck thou the magic seed,_

_Where full moon, ancient oak, and twisted water meet. _

_And bury it far from where it was found, _

_So return your gift unto the ground."_

"Sabrina!" Rebekah shrieked again. "Hurry, save Puck! She's stealing his powers!"

"I don't know what to do!" Sabrina exclaimed. A light blue mist had begun to seep out of Puck's chest, and into the chest of the Older Sabrina. Rebekah had been right; Older Sabrina was stealing Puck's powers.

"Yes you do! Remember?" Rebekah asked hurriedly. "He will be free if you figure out the end of his beginning!" Sabrina's eyes widened as she had a sudden flashback:

***FLASHBACK***

"_Okay class, today we are going to finish acting out A Midsummer Night's Dream All we have left, is a page or two," Sabrina's sixth grade teacher, Mr. McGrath had explained to the class. "Now," he continued. "Who will read Puck's part?" _

_All hands raised high in the air, except for Sabrina Grimm's._

"_Okay..." Mr. McGrath said, glancing around the room. His eyes landed on Sabrina. "Ah, Sabrina! How about you?" _

"_Uh, okay," the twelve year old Sabrina said, as she walked to the front of her class. All eyes were on her, as she took a deep breath, before beginning to recite Puck's final speech. _

***END FLASHBACK***

Without further hesitation, Younger Sabrina looked Puck dead in the eye, and began to speak:

"If we shadows have offended,

Think but this and all is mended,

That you have but slumber'd here

While these visions did appear.

And this weak and idle theme,

No more yielding but a dream,

Gentles, do not reprehend:

If you pardon, we will ment.

And, as I am an honest Puck,

If we have unearned luck

Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue,

We will make ammend ere long;

Else the Puck a liar call:

So, good night unto you all.

Give me your hands, if we be friends,

And Robin shall restore amends.

"It didn't work," Younger Sabrina whispered, absolutely crestfallen.

"Then what do we do?" Rebekah exclaimed.

"We kill my older self," Younger Sabrina shrugged simply.

"But she told us that if she dies, you die too!" Rebekah shouted.

"She lied."

"Well, how do you know?" Rebekah asked accusingly.

"I know what I look like when I lie," Younger Sabrina said.

"So this is easy, I'll just go stab her!" Rebekah said, as if she were merely going to read a book, rather than commit murder.

"No," Younger Sabrina said abruptly. "Most of Puck's powers are inside of her now. If you kill her, Puck's power inside of her dies too. There's only one thing left to do."

"Yeah, but... Sabrina, don't you dare!" Rebekah exclaimed, as Younger Sabrina pulled out her sword.

"I have to. It's the only way."

"Sabrina!" Rebekah shrieked, tears running down her cheeks. "Don't you..."

But it was too late. No one would ever know what Rebekah's next words would be. As a matter of fact, it seemed as though time had stopped, when Sabrina Grimm plunged her sword deep into her stomach.

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! IT'LL ALL WORK OUT IN THE END, I PROMISE! **

**Oh, and I guess nows a good time to tell you guys that there WILL BE A SEQUEL! Only one or two more chapters after this guys :(( ahh well. Talk to u soon! Feel free to send me a reminding review if I don't update soon! **

**Question of The Day: Who's your fav character from this story? **

**~Anastasia Campbell**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: HEEEY GUYS! Welp, here's the second to last chapter :( Thanks to all my reviewers, you're soo wonderful. Please read the A/N at the bottom, it's pretty important. Well, no, not really... whatever just read it!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ****soon2bactress!**** Her bday was October 6th :D Wish her all a happy birthday, she's one of my many amazing reviewers. **

**Once again, send me your bdays guys, I can give you all a shout-out**

**My life is sooo awesome right now, like words cannot describe how amazing my mood is. **

**SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY AUSTRALIAN/CANADIAN REVIEWERRS! Haha do I even have any? Tell me if you're Australian/Canadian. **

**My inspiration for this chapter is City on Our Knees, by TobyMac. Great song. **

**I don't know if you guys are ready for this chapter... JK! READ ON YOU LOVELY PEOPLE! **

**~Chapter 13**

Pain. Excruciating pain shot through the Younger Sabrina's body, as she stared down at the sword planted firmly in her stomach. She could still hear Rebekah's screams of terror, but they sounded so distant. Younger Sabrina looked up to find a sight she had expected: Her future self was on her knees, gasping for breath. She held her stomach tightly, as if she were the one with the sword protruding out of it. But in a way, she was.

Younger Sabrina's plan had worked perfectly. By stabbing herself in the stomach, she had managed to kill herself, as well as her future self. Puck would get his powers back, he would fall out of the trance, and they would all live happily ever after. That is, everyone but Sabrina Grimm.

Both Sabrina's screamed out in agony as they writhed around the muddy grass. Younger Sabrina saw her life flash before her eyes. She saw Daphne and herself, running away from the strange foster homes they had been put into.

She saw Granny Relda, and Mr Canis, and her parents. She saw Daphne, and Red and Uncle Jake. She saw Charming, and Briar Rose, and Snow White. She saw _Puck._

'Ah, Puck. It's a shame I never got to tell him how I felt.' Younger Sabrina thought to herself. 'If only it didn't have to end this way.'

"SABRINA!" Rebekah screamed, trying to reach out to her friend, who was curled up in a ball on the ground. Sabrina tried to reach out to her best friend, but there were...two Rebekah's? It seemed like the whole world was spinning, and the two Sabrina's were the only one's suffering from it.

'What is that smell?' Sabrina thought incoherently. It smelled like...metal? Younger Sabrina looked down at her stomach, to see it covered in something red and sticky. 'Oh, that's right. My blood.'

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?" Older Sabrina asked her younger self, her scream a mixture of pure hatred and pain. "WHY!"

"Because..." Younger Sabrina said weakly. Her breaths were coming shorter now, and it was getting hard to breath. "You...you tried to...steal Puck's...p-powers. And I...I love him." Younger Sabrina smiled to herself. Yes, she admitted it. She loved Puck.

Older Sabrina let out a blood curdling scream, before falling limply on the wet ground. Dead.

"Rebakah..." Younger Sabrina croaked. She knew her time on Earth was coming to an end. "Take care of...Daphne. Tell...tell her I...love her. Tell everyone I'm...I'm sorry," Sabrina choked out, now coughing up blood. "And tell Puck...that thing's could've...should've been different."

"Sabrina, no! Don't say you're final words!" Rebekah pleaded, kneeling next to her almost-dead friend on the grass. "You're gonna make it!" Rebekah was lying, and they both knew it.

Sabrina gasped loudly, increasing the pain in her stomach. "Its...all over. Love you...bye."

"Oh c'mon Grimm, don't be so dramatic."

'Where have I heard that voice before?' Sabrina thought to herself. She tilted her head up slightly, to be meet with the eyes of Puck. 'Oh, Puck.'

"She's dying! Take her to Relda's house!" Rebekah shrieked to Puck. Puck's face contorted into a look of confusion, until he finally glanced at Sabrina's stomach. Then he turned green.

"Oh..." Quick as lightning, Puck scooped Sabrina delicately into his arms, and flew towards the house.

...

Puck slammed the door open with his foot, alerting the whole family of his arrival. Everyone was gathered in the kitchen, playing and laughing, as if nothing was wrong.

But something was definitely wrong.

"Old lady, fix her. Now." Puck commanded, laying Sabrina down on the couch in the living room. The whole family gasped, as they crowded around Sabrina's limp body. Questions were thrown around, and before Puck knew it, the whole family was bickering.

"SHUTUP!" Puck screamed, silencing the whole family. "Can't you idiots see what's happened? Sabrina tried to tell you morons that something was going on, but none of you would listen! And now look! She's practically dead! Now fix her!" Granny Relda immediately started to cry.

"I don't think there's anything we can do, Puck. Daphne, call Nurse Sprat." Daphne quickly ran into the kitchen to call the nurse, to shocked to even cry.

"Oh, my baby!" Veronica cried out, sitting beside her eldest daughter and stroking her hair.

"Mom, Sprat won't get here in time," Uncle Jake said hurriedly. "We have to try something with magic."

"No!" Granny Relda said sharply. "There is _always_ a cost to using magic. I will not let my granddaughter suffer more than she already has."

"Sabrina...sword...dead..." Henry muttered, before falling to the ground with a thud, unconscious. This only made Veronica cry more.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY!" Puck shouted hysterically. "GET AHOLD OF YOURSELVES!"

Suddenly, Sabrina began to mutter incoherent words, as she trashed around on the couch. All was quiet, as they tried to understand what she was saying.

"Stop...fighting you...retarded nimrods." Yup, that was definitely Sabrina. "Please...just stop. Let...me...die...in...peace." And then she was gone. Sabrina Grimm was truly dead.

All hell broke lose. Veronica started screaming, and crying for her baby to wake up again. Henry was still on the floor, unconscious. Uncle Jake was searching in his coat pockets, looking for some magical trinket to bring her back to life. Granny Relda was silently sobbing, saying unknown words in German. Mr. Canis was in the back of the group, his mouth forming silent words, his head bowed. Daphne and Red were no where to be seen.

Puck was shocked. Dead? How could she be dead, when she was alive only moments ago? He kept looking from Sabrina to the floor, and back, hoping, praying that she might somehow wake up, and it was just a big joke.

But no, this was no joke.

There was a quiet knock on the door. Mr. Canis opened it, warily. Melody stood there, drenched from the rain. Without waiting for anyone's approval, she stepped inside the house.

"I think I can help."

**Okay guys, now I want all of you to revisit chapter 4, that's where Melody is first introduced. She is Sabrina's other best friend, who was mentioned like once in this story lol. **

**I need your help! I'm working on a new Sister's Grimm story! Here's the summary: **

**Sabrina and Puck are sworn enemies, they hate each other. But when they get stuck doing the school play together, will they finally realize their true feelings?That's not the complete summary, but enough so you get the picture. Okay so here's where I need help: What should the school play be that Sabrina and Puck are involved in?**

**Beauty and The Beast**

**Romeo and Juliet**

**A Midsummer Night's Dream**

**Other?**

**Please vote in a review! and when you vote, please give me a title that would go good with the story! Thanks to you all!**

**90 reviews before I update next? Yeah! You guys can do it! AND I'll let you cheat, so you can all go back and review as many chapters from before as you like xD**

**~Anastasia**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well guys, this is it! This is the final chapter of Let the Games Begin. I just want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing. You're so wonderful, and I love u all sooo much. I'll thank u all individually at the end, and give special thanks to certain reviewers as well. So before I start crying, here's the 13, and final chapter of Let the Games Begin. This is for Demigod536.**

**Oh wait I lied lol. ****To my anonymous reviewer Nicole****: Okay okay, I'm updating. I'm really flattered that u like my story and want me to update that badly. But I have school, homework, and a life outside of fanfiction. So if I don't update for 3 weeks, you have no right to tell me to "hike up my skirt and update." Like seriously dude. Chill. **

**And on that note, special thanks to my 100****th**** reviewer, Lara D. You're the greatest xD**

**Ok NOW here's chapter 13. **

**~Chapter 13**

Uncle Jake looked doubtfully at Melody as she stepped inside of the Grimm home.

"Melody, I don't know if you've realized this, but Sabrina has passed away." Puck glared fiercely at Jake as soon as the words left his mouth.

Suddenly, Daphne and Red emerged from behind Melody, dressed in their matching raincoats.

"No Uncle Jake!" Daphne pleaded. "Just listen to her, she can help Sabrina!" Veronica looked up from the lifeless face of her eldest daughter to her youngest daughter.

"Daphne," she started, eyed red and puffy from crying. "I don't think a human can do much to-"

"Excuse me Mrs. Grimm, but I am not human," Melody interrupted. All became quiet, as all eyes turned to Melody.

"Well, what the hell are you?" Henry exclaimed, who unbeknownst to all, had awoken from his unconsciousness.

"I am a Siren," Melody said softly, a silent smirk on her face.

"I thought Siren's were evil," Jake said suspiciously, pulling out a wand from one of the many pockets in his coat.

"Sirens _of the sea_ are evil," Melody corrected. "They lure people to them with their beautiful songs, and kill them off one by one. But I am a Siren of land. Siren's of land are pretty much the opposite of Sirens of the sea. We can revive the dead with _our _song."

"Do _not _say dead around me!" Puck snapped, speaking for the first time in nearly ten minutes. "Grimm is not dead, she's just sleeping. Just sleeping, just sleeping, just sleeping," he chanted to himself, staring off into space. Melody rolled her eyes.

"The boy is clearly in denial."

"Why is Melody talking like that," Daphne whispered to Red.

Suddenly, the door banged open, and a drenched Rebekah walked inside.

"You're all crazy!" She exclaimed, wringing her sopping wet hair out on the floor carelessly. "Did anyone stop to remember me for one second, while I ran three miles here from Widow's Peak? Oh, of course not."

"Um, Rebekah…" Melody said nervously, glancing from Rebekah to Sabrina's lifeless form.

"And Melody's here?" Rebekah continued, exasperated. But as soon as her gaze dropped to the limp body of her best friend lying on the couch, Rebekah's looks contorted from anger, to extreme sorrow. "She's not dead… Is she?" And then she burst out crying.

"Not dead, just sleeping. Not dead, just sleeping. Not dead, just sleeping," Puck chanted quietly.

"Anyway," Veronica started, trying to stay calm amidst the commotion. "How did you know about Sabrina's… current situation?" Veronica bit her lip, trying hard not to cry again. Melody smiled comfortingly at her.

"My good friend Red came to get me, with the help of Daphne, of course. Red and I met nearly 200 years ago." Melody explained.

"Ew, you're 200 years old?" Rebekah asked, ceasing her sobbing.

"Actually, I'll be 416 in two months," Melody confirmed.

"I don't mean to be rude, but we really should get back to the situation at hand," Red said quietly. Everyone stared at Red. It was the first time she had spoken since the "incident."

"You're right." Melody walked over to Sabrina, and placed her hand on her pale forehead. Then, she began to sing.

"_**Flower, gleam and glow.**_

_**Let your power shine. **_

_**Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. **_

_**Heal what has been hurt. **_

_**Change the fates design. **_

_**Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine.**_

_**What once was mine."**_

The Grimm's were amazed by Melody's voice, but even more shocked at her bright, glowing hand placed on Sabrina's forehead. After about thirty seconds of silence, Melody removed her hand.

"Well, that's all I can do-" Henry turned bright red, trembling with anger.

"All you can do? What do you mean that's _all you can do?_"

"Now, Now Henry. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this-" Jake was interrupted his oh-so-holy speech by a sneeze. "Oh, bless you Ronnie. Now, as I was saying-"

"I didn't sneeze." Jake whirled around, to be faced by Veronica, eyes wide. Puck stood up from his seat, now fully alert.

"Well, if it wasn't Veronica, then who…" All eyes turned to Sabrina, who was sitting up on the couch, hand covering her nose.

"I think I need a tissue." Melody smirked at the awestruck faces of the people surrounding her.

"Now, if you had let me finish speaking _Henry_, I would've said that is all I can do _until Sabrina wakes up._"

"Sabrina!" Daphne squealed her sister's name loudly, as she ran over and crushed Sabrina in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Sabrina gasped for breath, lightly patting her sister's head in response.

Everyone crowded around Sabrina as tears of joy were shared, mainly by Veronica and Relda. Melody smiled quietly to herself, as she stared at the group of family members before her, all clustered around Sabrina, smiling and cheering happily that their beloved family member was alive and well.

Melody's smile soon after, turned into a frown. "_Should I tell them now?" _She asked herself quietly.

"No, not yet. Let them be happy while it lasts." Melody whirled around to meet the gaze of Red. Melody nodded approvingly, and without another word, walked quickly out the front door.

_Not yet. Soon, but not yet._

…

Sabrina was currently lying in bed. After her family had finished fussing over her, Sabrina had made a hasty retreat to her bedroom, claiming she was exhausted from the day's events. But the only problem was, Sabrina couldn't sleep.

Thoughts swarmed her head, making it hard to think straight. After five minutes of tossing and turning in bed, Sabrina finally decided to go to her own special sanctuary: the roof. Being the Queen of Sneaks she was, no one heard Sabrina as she climbed out her bedroom window and onto the roof. Or, so she thought.

As Sabrina turned away from closing her bedroom window, she nearly cried out in alarm. With his legs crossed and floating two feet in the air, was Puck.

"Sneaking out again, Grimm?" His arms were crossed over his chest and his signature smirk graced his lips.

"Not this time. Oh, and stop floating in the air like that." Puck's chest inflated.

"Why, do you think I look even more manly this way?"

"Actually, no. I was gonna say you look like a certain tights wearing boy from Neverland…"

"Do _not _say his name in my presence," Puck growled, gritting his teeth in anger. Sabrina sat down on the brown tiled roof and laughed.

"Sure." Puck sat down beside her, and for a moments, neither spoke. Sabrina looked over to Puck to find he had been staring at her intently the whole time.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked so softly, that Sabrina had to strain to hear him.

"Everything, I guess. I mean, me and you, we shouldn't even be alive right now!" Sabrina exclaimed. "I thought the spell didn't work. When I tried the spell and you didn't wake up, I thought that… I thought that you were…" Puck could tell Sabrina was trying hard not to cry.

"C'mon Grimm. If ya like it or not, I'm stuck with you forever."

"But how did you even wake up from that trance that my future self put you under? It didn't work, I saw it for myself!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"No, it did work," Puck explained. "It just took a few minutes for my power to be returned to my body. Thanks for saving me, by the way." Sabrina looked at Puck, astounded.

"Wow, never thought I'd here you say that."

"What? That you saved my life?" Puck queried.

"No. You saying thanks."

"Haha, very funny Grimm." Puck said sarcastically. Sabrina smirked, then frowned.

"How am I even alive?" She whispered.

"I dunno. Ask Melody. She totally saved your life. And you know she's an Everafter, right? Puck asked, crossing his legs Indian style.

"Yeah, I heard that conversation. But, how do I turn out evil in the future, Puck? How do I end up being the leader of the scarlet hand in ten years?"

"Sabrina, it was your only choice." Puck reassured her.

"No, I could've died bravely like the rest of you." Puck snorted.

"I wouldn't let that happen." Sabrina turned to Puck.

"You know what? Thanks. You're the best Puck." And then Sabrina grabbed the collar of Puck's shirt, and pulled him in for a kiss. It was much different than they're first kiss; this one actually meant something. When Sabrina let go of Puck, he was obviously dazed by Sabrina's sudden change of heart, but covered it up quickly with a smirk.

"You're a terrible kisser, ya know."

"Really?"

"No." And then Puck smashed his lips to Sabrina's.

Neither knew how rough the next year of their lives would be; they didn't know what was coming next. Relationships were going to be tested, and truth be told, it wasn't pretty. They didn't know about the spies in the bushes, who were currently watching their every move. But the thought that whatever came next would be faced by the two of them _together,_ was reassuring enough.

Sabrina and Puck needed each other more than ever at that moment. Because the games were just beginning.

**It's over! Omg im about to cry. Thanks soo much, you are all extra amazing. THE SEQUEL WILL BE RELEASED IN NOVEMBER. I REPEAT, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL IN NOVEMBER. Make sure to add me to your author alerts so you'll know when it's out. **

**Special thanks to:**

**America's Ham****: You're the best fanfiction friend ever(: You've helped me sooo much with every story I've written, including the title for The City of Lights. I'm so glad you reviewed this story, how else would we have become as close as we are now? You're amazing, thanks for everything. I'll PM you later (since we Pm like everyday!) Love you big sis (;**

**Lara D****: Well, you're the 100****th**** reviewer. Thanks! And thanks for all your reviews, and our long chats till like, 11:30 at night. You constantly make me laugh and help me grow as a writer. Love you lil sis(; **

**Demigod536, Daughter of Apollo120,**** and ****Rockstargurl4444****: You guys have reviewed pretty much every chapter of this story, and im sooo grateful that I've met y'all. You're all awesome :D**

**On another note: Wow. It just got really really smokey in my bedroom. FIRE! JK :D my moms cooking.**

**Thanks to all my other reviewers:**

**Cool-Bean82, soccerchic1818, invisableninjamadeyalook, Scarlet Wolf, justkeepswimmin'justkeepswimm, Puckabrina dreamer, America's Ham, RockstarGurl4444, fluffy, Daughter of Apollo120, Alyss Grimm Goodfellow, AlwaysInLoveWithTheVillian, TricksterPrincess4000, Demigod536, my-pen-name-is-nicole, pageturner96, squirriel101, soon2Bactress, Diana, GottaBeJustMe, gothic-emo-bunny, Megirl97, nicole, (I think you're also my-pen-name-is-nicole?) h20lover, Hazel Daughter of Pluto, The Mystery Keeper, Winged Water, Alexie122, Dani, cat, MysticTune, ANannyMouse, and last but not least, Lara D.**

***If I forgot any of u, im super sorry! But I love u anyway even if u weren't mentioned. **

**I, Anastasia Campbell, promise you, my reviewers, that the sequel to Let The Games Begin will include:**

**More action**

**DaphneXMustardseed pairing**

**Rebekah and Melody**

**Less OOCness**

**Less filler chapters**

**Less spelling errors**

**And of course, MORE PUCKABRINA! **

**I love you all, and I guess that's all I have to say… **

**Until November, **

**~Anastasia Rebekah Campbell**


End file.
